Recordando
by caskett lover 25
Summary: Es acerca de una sorpresa para Kate en su aniversario con Castle, ese día tan especial ella se levanta temprano para prepararle el café pero por mirar su cuadro el de las conchas saca una caja antigua y empieza a sacar las cosas que guarda ahi y con cada cosa que ve empieza a recordar algo, momentos significativos en su vida que la llevaron a donde esta ahora.


Unas horas más tarde, Kate se despertó con una sensación rara, estaba de espaldas a él, pero apenas se movió se dio cuenta de que él la tenía abrazada por detrás y su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Kate sonrió y suspiró aliviada, se movió un poco a propósito y consiguió que él protestara y la apretara contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y sintió que el aroma de él la envolvía, se sintió segura incluso cuando él estaba durmiendo.

Un rato más tarde Castle comenzó a moverse quitándole parte de la sabana, ella le quitó un pedazo y Castle se reacomodo en la cama ahora dándole la espalda, fingió estar dormida, pero la hora la obligaba a levantarse, tomó su teléfono de la mesilla de noche y apagó el despertador, caminó de puntitas por todo el loft para no despertar a su Rick, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de café.

Cuando tuvo la taza lista se acercó a la habitación y escuchó un suspiro, ¿Qué estará soñando?-se preguntó, lo escuchó murmurar su nombre entre sueños "Kate", "Kate", no dejaba de sorprenderle ese hombre, llevaban más de dos años juntos y aun la deseaba con la misma intensidad de antes.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta para llegar a la habitación y dejar la taza de café sobre un mueble, se quedó parada ahí un momento y recargó su brazo. Un olor intenso a café inunda la habitación, sin embargo nadie parece percatarse de ello, la taza sigue, como está desde hace unos minutos enfriándose poco a poco, perdiendo cuerpo y esencia.

Ella mira el cuadro de conchas de los Hamptons, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa al recordar aquella mañana soleada de primavera en la que decidieron dar un paseo antes del almuerzo. El calor no era sofocante, el sol brillaba con fuerza en un cielo intensamente azul y la calma era total.

Habían decido pasar el primer día en la playa, disfrutando de un día entero de paz y tranquilidad, sin hacer nada, sin que nadie los molestara , lejos de las prisas, el tránsito, la contaminación, el trabajo... Perfecto para liberarse del estrés y estar solos.

La emoción la hace sonreír.

Empieza por elegir el bañador. Los ha traído de todos los colores, para ir variando, se decide por el blanco. Es el que más la favorece.

Ahora la toalla. La verde, la roja, la de rayas negras y moradas, la amarilla... no sabe cual elegir así que opta por la amarilla, prepara la bolsa con la toalla, la crema solar, una botella de agua, unos bocadillos por si tienen hambre y las gafas de sol.

Salen de casa y caminan hasta llegar a la playa, tienden la toalla en la arena y empiezan a caminar a orillas del mar. Empiezan a adentrarse más en la playa recogiendo las conchas y piedrecillas que encuentran,

Kate mueve el codo que estaba recargado en aquel mueble de madera, lo pone tan cerca de la tasa que casi la tira, por suerte el café no cayó, pero un pequeño coche de Alexander cae en la alfombra lo cual la obliga a desviar la mirada y recordar a su pequeño hijo, recoge el juguete y se dirige al armario y sin hacer ruido saca una caja, es su baúl de los recuerdos, la toma y sale con ella hacia la sala en donde se sienta en la alfombra a recordar.

Toma algo al azar y puede ver el dibujo que hace algunos años hizo Jeremy Preswick (un testigo que sufría de amnesia) para Castle, probando su habilidad artística para identificarle lo más rápido posible, recordó cuando ella dijo:- "has sabido captar su alma", literalmente eso pensaba le pareció gracioso al principio pero ese dibujo le enseño muchas cosas, le enseño que a veces el amor es como un juego de niños, se debe empezar de cero para aprender a vivir, mirar desde otra perspectiva.

Tomó otra cosa al azar y ahora tenía sus entradas para ver _Forbidden Planet_ (planeta prohibido), había amado tanto ese día, por más que quiso concentrase en la película no dejaba de pensar en él, metió su mano a las palomitas y sin quererlo la mano de él toco la suya, le parecía impresionante como su subconsciente los llevaba a estar juntos.

Ahí también estaba su cuervo, el cuervo que anteriormente estaba en la oficina de su viejo apartamento, cuervo que Castle le regaló en Halloween.

L a carta de Royce junto a la nota de Castle del día de san Valentín, varias fotos con sus padres y muy en el fondo de la caja una pequeña cajita que no recordaba haber puesto ahí, la tomó entre sus dedos y la abrió

-Wow-una linda pulsera de oro con hermosos adornos, unas pequeñas esposas, una taza de café, un rayo por la tormenta y el destello y con la palabra ALWAYS grabada y una pequeña notita escrita a mano " _Los días sin tenerte a mi lado son como un día sin sol…obscuro e interminable anhelo que tu luz me cubra y me proteja, que brille sobre mi rostro, brillemos… juntos en esta noche oscura como dos estrellas entrelazadas por el destino"_

" _feliz Aniversario"_

Y la nota terminaba, pero no las palabras

Castle se acercó lentamente hacia ella con dos cafés en la mano.

-Hola-le dijo poniendo las tazas en la mesa ratona de la sala.

-Hola –sonrió Beckett y se acercó hacia él, su cabello ondulado flotaba ligeramente alrededor de su rostro.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó ella con voz tierna y suave.

-Sí, pero hubiera despertado mucho mejor si te hubieras quedado en la cama, él hizo un puchero tierno.

-Oye me has robado la idea me levante tempano para hacer el café.

-Tú hiciste trampa primero, abriste tu regalo antes-fingió estar enojado, pero en realidad estaba feliz, ese era su plan desde el principio. - Kate se levantó de la alfombra de la sala y le dio un beso en los labios que fue muy bien correspondido-Eres extraordinario-dijo al despegarse de su boca.

-Bueno ya que has arruinado mi sorpresa tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para ir a cenar.

-Hoy no está Alexander-le dijo recordándole que su pequeño hijo de 5 años no estaba-Ha ido con sus tíos y no volverá hasta mañana por la noche.

Castle la tomó por el interior de las piernas alzándola, la cargó hasta la habitación en donde la dejó caer delicadamente en la cama y comenzaron como al principio: amándose.


End file.
